


Oblivious

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Piper has a dirty mind, Will also makes a few innuendos, annabeth and piper are BFF, annabeth ships solangelo, dense jason, innuendos, jason doesn't have a clue, oblivious Jason, piper making innuendos, piper ships solangelo, piper's always making innuendos in my mind, she learned them from leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Jason doesn't ship solangelo, it's just that he doesn't know it's a thing. Until he finds out. (now with second chapter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, hey girls look at that" Jason nudged Piper. Both Annabeth and her craned their necks from where they were sitting under a tree chatting and reading. Jason pointed to where Nico and Will were walking around the lake, the first gesturing as he talks and the blond holding his sides as he laughs.

"What? Will and Nico? They seem to be having fun" Annabeth commented, going back to her book.

"Yeah! They've been hanging out a lot lately." Jason said excitedly. "I'm just glad Nico's got more friends at camp, you know? Will and like, everyone in the Apollo cabin are really warming up to him!" His grin was so wide his cheeks were probably hurting.

"Oh, I'd say Will and Nico are warming each other up alright." Piper said offhandedly, returning to her book as well. Jason didn't catch the comment, too busy trying to get a better view of the pair. Annabeth, who had been paying attention, snorted so loud she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"I'm going to go say hi, see if they want to hang out with us!" Jason got up and started making his way towards the lake.

"Jason I don't thing that's-"

"Be right back!"

Piper sighed, putting the book down and watching the scene before her. Annabeth stared at his retreating back, a bit confused.

"Piper, does Jason not know,..."

"Nope."

"Oh...Ok...." They were both silent for a few seconds. "I'm going to tell him"

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth earned herself a mocking glare from the other girl. "Plus, they're not officially official just yet."

"But, doesn't everybody know?"

"Not everybody, as you can see." Jason was pointing in their direction while a very flustered pair of demigods were trying to politely refuse the invitation.

"Gods, and I thought Percy was dense." Annabeth admitted. "Aren't Jason and Nico like, best friends?"

"It turned into this adoptive brotherly overprotective thing over the year. Reyna's done it too, it's actually pretty cute. Anyway, I think Nico hasn't told him cause he's a bit scared Jason'll overreact." Piper explained, stretching her arms over her head. "He'll figure it out sooner or later. Probably because he'll burst into the Hades cabin and find Will's hand down Nico's pants."

Annabeth snorted again trying to stifle a laugh as she rolled her eyes. "That's going to be one hell of a day."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, they're really adorable together. And really easy to tease." Piper added, her eyes tinkling as she spoke.

Meanwhile the three boys had made their way up to the tree, Jason looking incredibly proud, Will looking very annoyed and Nico trying hard not to blush.

"Hey guys! Glad you boys could come over. Nico come on, sit here in the shadow with us, we wouldn't want you to get a sunburn now would we? You're looking awfully red already!" Piper exclaimed, smirking as she patted the ground next to her.

"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you did, then you and Will would end up holed up in the infirmary." Annabeth continued, following her friend's lead. "All alone, where would the fun in that be?"  
If the strawberries in the field were the color of Nico's cheeks the camp'd be making a fortune. Will, on the other hand, seemed to light up like a bulb. "Actually, I better go have a look, better safe than sorry right? Come on Nico, let's go to the infirmary!" Grabbing his hand and exit in sight Will lunged forward, pulling the other demigod behind him. Nico quickly realized the strategy and eagerly followed, mumbling about feeling warm and a quick goodbye under his breath.

"You guys need any help?" Jason called after them, a quick negative from Nico being the only reply. Jason scratched the back of his head and pouted. "Well, they sure were in a hurry. Hope Nico feels better soon though, I know he doesn't like getting stuck in the infirmary with nothing to do..."

"Don't worry Jason: Will's a great doctor, I'm sure he'll get Nico in bed as soon as possible and give him something to do."

Annabeth burst out laughing, lifting a hand to highfive a sniggering Piper.

Jason nodded, too confused by the girls to do anything about it.


	2. Not so Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a couple of you asked, here's the sequel where Jason catches them ;) enjoy!

Nico was glad he was a demigod and had received the best training camp had to offer: otherwise he wouldn’t have heard the click of the door as it opened. Not with Will on top of him, shirtless and pulling on his hair with one hand so as to keep his head in the perfect angle: his neck accessible to Will’s teeth. Especially not when said teeth were leaving a trail of dark, swollen bruises towards his collarbone, sucking and biting in equal measure and making Nico gasp with each new lick. Definitely not with Will’s other hand pressing down on his crotch in teasing squeezes, making his vision swim from the sensation and causing his hips to buck madly without his permission.

Just thinking that the first thing Jason could have seen when he entered the cabin was Nico untangling one of his hands from Wills hair to try and open the button on his jeans was enough to make his blood run cold. Thankfully, years of training and honing his skills with the best warriors the Underworld had to offer definitely paid off and he pushed his boyfriend off of him, sending him rolling to the floor in the nick of time. He then used the few seconds it took Jason to acclimate to the dark room to rearrange the covers and pillows on the bed to hide the evidence of their less than innocent actions.

That still didn’t mean they weren’t royally screwed. Because they were.

"Hey Nico, you still in bed? Come on lets do something before lunch!" Jason said, strolling into the cabin with a smile on his face. His smile turned to confusion when he caught sight of Will’s long legs on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Um, hey Will, everything ok down there?"

Nico cursed his boyfriend in every language he knew for not postponing the inevitable. That is until a very clothed Will got to his feet. Nico was glad he was wearing a shirt until he noticed he was wearing his favorite black shirt. Said shirt was so short that it rode up to Will’s mid stomach, flawlessly displaying a few hickeys Nico recognized from the night before.

They could always move into the Underworld, his dad wouldn’t mind. Nico was pretty sure of that. There was more than enough space in the palace.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Jason asked, not missing a beat but apparently missing the disheveled state they were both in.

"We were taking a nap before lunch." Nico recognized it as his boyfriend’s ‘I have not been paying attention to anything that has been said but I’m going to bullshit my way through this meeting so Chiron doesn’t kick me out’ voice. So so so screwed.

"On the floor?" Jason asked. "That can’t be comfortable…"

"Ah, no, see I,… dropped one my contact lenses. I don’t like to sleep with them?" The question was aimed at Nico, who just glared at him, his cheeks as flushed as they had been minutes ago.

"Oh,… I didn’t know you wore contacts, or glasses actually." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head. Will nodded slowly, praying to his father to help him bluff through this one. "Do you recommend them? I’ve been thinking about getting some for a while now."

Will blinked. Then he blinked again. In counterpoint Nico’s eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend, sheets still covering his naked chest and hopefully his abused neck. “If you want” Will began slowly. “You can come this afternoon to the infirmary and we’ll see if there are any contacts with your prescription in stock. So you can try them out.”

Jason smiled, chest puffing out. “That’d be great! Piper’s so sick of me always losing my glasses. Well anyway, I was going to suggest we go rock climbing before lunch, but if you guys are tired…”

Nico quickly started nodding his head while Will smiled. “Yeah, sorry but we’re pretty tired. Last night there were some,… hard things to take care of in the infirmary and we ended up staying up all night.”

Nico was going to kill him, if he didn’t die from the embarrassment first.

"Oh well, that’s too bad. Get some rest then! I’ll see if Percy wants to go to the wall."

With a wave he was gone, closing the door behind him.

"I know you love him like a brother Nico, but as a medical professional I’m sorry to tell you that so many bricks to the head have not left his brain functions unscathed." Will said, as he flopped on the bed once more. "Gods that was close, I though my heart was going to burst. Look!" He grabbed his boyfriends hand and put it to his chest. "That’s a heart attack in the making, just you wait."

Nico snuggled closer, his own heartbeat refusing to calm down. “Gods, some times I think we should just tell him, and then I remember how he broke Connor’s arm when he asked me out that one time.”

"In his defense he only did that cause he thought Connor was using you to get Mitchell jealous."

"That’s the only reason I agreed to out with Connor on that pretend date! Plus I’m pretty sure Jason didn’t know that at the time,…"

They were silent for a while, content just to hear each other breathing.

“I can’t believe he fell for the lost contact excuse.”

The comment made Nico laugh. He propped up on one elbow, slowly slithering up his boyfriend’s body until he was half on his chest. “I know. You wouldn’t need contacts, you could totally pull off the glasses look.” Nico said, diving down for a kiss.

Will chuckled before breaking the kiss. “Maybe I should steal Austin’s fake hipster glasses, huh?” He asked, nipping at Nico’s shoulder before he pulled the smaller boy on top of his stomach, legs spread on either side of his hips. “Fuck you wearing only my glasses. Would you like that?” His hands crept slowly down Nico’s body, who was too busy growling to notice they had made their way into his pants. “They’d probably fog up halfway through and I’d have to make sure you were extra loud.” He added in a husky whisper before claiming his lips once more. Nico whimpered before using all his weight to push down on Will’s shoulder, leaving him flat on the bed.

“Shut up and fuck me.”

———-

“And what’s gotten you in such a bad mood.” Piper asked, not bothering to look up from the book Annabeth had lent her as Jason threw himself at the foot of her bed. Piper took advantage of this and stretched her legs, propping her feet on her boyfriend’s back.

“I guess I’m just a bit jealous.”Jason stated with a grumble. “Nico’s always spending time with Will now, it’s like he doesn’t remember I’m his friend too. He doesn’t want to go rock climbing with me cause he’s busy sleeping with Will.”

Piper slowly looked up from the page, staring at Jason’s pouting face. From two beds over she heard Drew guffaw at the remark.

“Sleeping?” Piper asked, carefully.

“Yeah, they wanted to take a nap before lunch. I mean, I get him inviting Will over, it must be impossible to sleep in his cabin with so many kids in there, but why can’t he take a nap with me? It’s not like I snore or anything, right?” Piper was pretty sure Drew was choking, but they were the only ones in the cabin and she wasn’t going to her rescue any time soon.

“Why don’t you talk to Nico about it. I’m sure that if you tell him you’ve been feeling left out lately he’ll do something about it. Or you know, the four of us could hang out together, do something fun.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Nico and Will have no problem with you tagging along when they go out.” Drew commented from her bed when her laughter finally died down. Piper wasn’t sure if she should glare at her sister or not, since she had played the same game plenty of times.

“You girls are right. I mean, if Nico doesn’t want to go rock climbing I can adapt. A nap doesn’t sound so bad anyway.” He smiled as he got off the bed. “You want to come?”

“Jason I didn’t mean right now-” She was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips before he started to leave.

“It’s ok, I’ll be at the Hades cabin when you finish your book!”

“Be sure to be quiet when you go in, you wouldn’t want to wake them!” Drew added with a sneer as Jason made his way out of the cabin. A few seconds passed before she grabbed a magazine from her night table and began thumbing through it. “I never did apologize for trying to steal your boyfriend five years ago, did I? My bad, he’s all yours. I swear to the gods I don’t know how you or Annabeth manage.”

Piper groaned and rolled her eyes. “Oh please, like Nyssa’s a real social butterfly. She was the last person in camp to figure out you two were dating, Percy and Jason included. But I feel so bad for Nico. I mean, what are the chances they’re,…?”

“Playing doctor? Piper please, you remember being seventeen and being alone with your boyfriend in an empty cabin don’t you? How long would you keep your shirt on?” Drew continued flipping pages on the magazine. “Plus it’s about time he found out, isn’t it? You should have told him about them months ago!”

“That’s not for us to decide, if they want to keep it quiet for longer they’re in their right.”

“If they wanted to keep it a secret they shouldn’t have done it in the lake.” Drew answered with a smirk. “Lacy heard it from the nymphs herself.”

Piper laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re trusting the nymphs for gossip.” Drew shrugged, giggling a bit herself.

“Gossip’s slow this month, what can you do.”

Piper was going to respond when Jason entered the cabin again. His face was pale, eyes wide and he was shaking a bit.

“They, um, weren’t taking a nap. I think it was the opposite of a nap.”

“So we’re not invited to the nap taking? And I had the cutest pajamas too.” Piper answered, too used to the light bantered she has just shared with her sister to pay more attention to her obviously traumatized boyfriend, but she made a gesture for him to sit down on her bed again.

“Come on Pipe, don’t be mean. Your boyfriend just caught his little brother getting fucked into the mattress by the camp medic, I think he deserves a little sympathy!” Drew mocked, showing no sympathy at all herself.

“Actually, Nico was on top, but Will was still,… oh gods” Jason mumbled, burying his head in his hands, as Piper rubbed his back while making small soothing noises. “Gods Piper, what should I do? I mean, when did this even happen? Why didn’t he tell me? Why didn’t YOU tell me? And what makes Will think he can take advantage of Nico like that?”

“Jase, hon, I know you mean well. And I also know that if you’re here it’s because Nico, and his skeleton army, most likely kicked you out of his cabin. So lets have a chat, ok?” Jason nodded. “This happened quite a few months ago, so you don’t have to worry about it being a fling or anyone taking advantage of anyone else, right? Plus everyone involved got a chance to watch that horrible sex ed video at fifteen.” Jason grimaced, he had had to see it when he first came to camp five years ago and it was still an awkward subject. “You’ve noticed it yourself, how happy Nico’s been lately.” She said, carding her fingers through his hair and giving him a supportive hug.

“Yeah Jason, shouldn’t you be happy your little bro’s getting laid?” Drew asked holding back a laugh and ignoring Piper’s glare. Jason whimpered, burying his head in his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Come on Jason, you have to stop being so overprotective. Nico’s fine, he’s happy and Will’s happy and they’re both happy together right now”

“Probably going at it a third round.” Drew supplied in a low whisper.

“And don’t worry, I gave Will a talk about what would likely happen if he hurt Nico, you don’t have to worry about that.” Jason smiled, in spite of the fact that the images weren’t leaving his head. “But lets be honest, Hazel would get to him before either of us could.”

Jason laughed, snuggling closer to Piper. “I guess you’re right. And he is happy, so maybe I should just back off.”

Piper’s fingers had stopped playing with his hair and were now toying with his ear, making Jason shiver. “And now that that’s over, maybe you and I could have a nap.” She teased.

“Ugh, fine fine, I’m leaving.” Drew said, getting up from her bed. “Now that Jason McDense knows I’m declaring them officially official, so I’ve better tell Nyssa before she misses out on all the gossip. Again.” She put a hand in front of her eyes when she passed their beds and closed the door behind her.

Piper laughed as hands began to wonder. With another impish grin she whispered in her boyfriend’s ear. “You know, I wasn’t joking when I said the four of us could do something fun” She gave Jason’s butt a good squeeze. “Don’t you think that’d be a nice nap?”

“Piper!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave your comments and requests below! First time writing this kinda thing, so any feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone thinks that Jason would be a hardcore solangelo shipper (myself included) but I wanted to play around with the other extreme: Jason not having a clue.
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> Also virtual cookie for whoever can figure out the reference.


End file.
